The purpose of this investigation is to study the morphology, the physiologic function, and the pharmacologic behavior of the eye of the rhesus monkey in its normal state compared to its state when experimental glaucoma has been induced by argon laser photocoagulation of the trabecular meshwork. Autoradiographic studies of axoplasmic transport in chronic ex@erimental glaucoma have been completed. Currently the effects of intraocular pressure elevation on optic nerve and retina are being evaluated by electron microscopic examination of the tissue and preparation of whole-mount retinas.